


Alike (Jerome Valeska fanfic)

by jay_1618



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham, Arkham Asylum, Asylum, F/M, Psycho, Schizophrenia, Soulmates, Trauma, psychotic, voices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_1618/pseuds/jay_1618
Summary: Boys talked to their bros.Girls talked to their girlfriends.Brianne Truman talked to the voices.After experiencing her trauma was when Brianne met the voices. At first they told her that everything was going to be okay, but then those words turned into "kill em..", "you hate her too right?", "imagine what it'll be like when that bitch is finally dead..." the list goes on. Her mother had noticed this and sent her to Arkham Asylum. And that is the very place where she meets Jerome Valeska.*can be a one shot if I'm too lazy to proofread*





	1. Chapter 1

_Why do you have schizophrenia?_  
Why? You seriously want to know why? Everyone asks me this. Schizophrenia is sometimes caused by traumatic experiences, yeah? Well, I've been through a traumatic experience.   
_..._  
Fine. I'll tell you. Three years ago, when I was twelve. My ma was dating this guy who at first seemed nice and all, to her, but he was bad news and she knew it. She was just dumb enough to stay with him. Every time he left and then came crawling back, she took him in. It bothered me. Got me ticking. She never really cared for me. She let him do whatever without talking to me about it. Let him sleep in my room when they got into disputes. Guess where I slept.. On my fucking floor.. Then one night something about me set him off...   
He tackled me to the ground and held his fist in the air, threatening to punch me if I didn't stop with the attitude. Then I heard my ma... She was screaming at him, telling him to stop and get off of me. Now you see, my ma is a bit messed up in the head. It's the way she thinks.. So what does she do? She shoots him in the back, just missing the part that would've ended it all for the both of us. His blood splattered on me and I screamed, beginning to sob as he fell over. It shook me even worse when his blood began to pool onto me.   
The paramedics came and took him away while the police interviewed me. They asked me what happened. I told them the whole fuckin truth. That bastard fuckin survived the gunshot wound and is now spending seven more years in jail at the moment. Though after that night I had to find a way to make myself feel better fast. I hated the thought of his blood all over me everyday after that for a while. Gave me panic attacks when it came to mind. That's when I met the voices. The voices helped me a lot actually. I remember their first words exactly...  
 _"Don't cry, you're alright... It's over now..."_  
Though realistically they weren't true. Things weren't alright with me mentally after that. I started talking to them. They were my actual friends. Everyone at school after the incident happened to me only gave me pity,  
they never tried to be my friend. So yeah, I talked to those voices, and they heard me out loud and clear. It gave me comfort.   
My ma soon found out about my friends, tried to stop me from talking to them. But I couldn't leave them. They were important to me. I mean. Yeah, there were these two negative people who kept trying to discourage me upon many things but three others were there to tell them to knock it off. Anyways, after many attempts of trying to make the voices stop, my ma sent me here, to Arkham Asylum. I've been here for nearly three years now and it's pretty nice in my standards. I'm not at all that picky and neither are they. We eat, sleep, do our daily hobbies. Life's pretty decent for me at the moment. It's better than living with my ma. Trust me, this place will grow on ya.


	2. Chapter 2

_"They're lookin at ya and they think you're stupid.."_  
That was one of the negative voices. I'm currently walking into the social room where you can feel at least somewhat humane.  
_**"Shut up! Don't say that... Don't listen to them Brianne... You're fine..."**_  
_"No you're not..."_  
I sigh and sit in my usual spot, a plain chair at a plain table next to the window. I've always loved windows. You were able to see the world without anyone knowing. Well, unless they were looking in as well. _  
"I swear to god... If that son of a bitch don't shut up..."_  
There was this one guy in the room who always started laughing for no god damn reason,  
"You and I both know that he'll never shut up..." I scoff and lean into my chair. He's been at it for sixty-nine days now... That laughing bitch...  
_"Yeah.. Well fuck him! Kill him for christs sake!"_  
**_"Don't do it...."_**  
_"I'd say do it... No one's gonna miss him... Just like they won't miss you..."_  
**_"Fuck, always putting in your two cents..."_**  
This now created an eruption of all the voices talking at once. I roll my eyes and try to tune them out as I kept staring out the window, watching the rain... But they grew louder.  
"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" I shout, they were giving me a headache.  
"Brianne! What's the matter with you?!"  
I turn around to face the guard that was walking up to me. I try to put on my best smile despite the fact that the voices were whispering now,  
"Sorry.. The voices. I've got it under control, I swear!"  
The guard sighed. His name was Edmund. He was the only one who cared about me somewhat, not in a pedophilic way though. He wasn't perverted at all. He was more of... The father figure I never had type of deal.  
"Do you want your meds?"  
I thought about it. They made me feel like a zombie, but they do help silence them when they got this annoying...  
"Yeah... I suppose..."  
He wore a tight smile and nodded simply before going off to get my medication. I faced the window again and watched the rain, the voices were talking at a normal level now and I was trying by best to ignore them. It only took Edmund two minutes to get the pills with the tiny cup of water. Just two minutes... I soon hear the sound of the chair across from me being pulled out and sat in. I look to the side, not turning my head though, I'm not sure if I'm willing to be social at the moment...  
"Hey, saw you got ticked off... What's bothering ya, gorgeous?" His voice was a bit raspy, seemed to be someone my age... Wouldn't hurt to make a friend who's in my age group... I turn around to face a boy with bright orange hair compared to my dull dark auburn, beautiful green eyes while I had brown, freckles that decorated his face unlike mine that were scattered across my cheeks and the bridge of my nose, and a nice set of pearly whites that were presented to me with his charming smile. He raised an eyebrow at me, waiting for me to answer his question.  
"Oh, well... I have schizophrenia, the voices and shit..." I chuckled softly.  
"Ooo... The voices, huh? They bother me too at times..."  
I now raised an eyebrow at him, "You're schizophrenic too?"  
"Eh... It's not as bad for me.. I tend to cope with it a bit more."  
I sigh, "Wish it was like that for me. Do they ever get out of hand?"  
He shrugged, "Not on the daily. Only when I try to sleep at times..."  
I nod and look around, seeing Edmund has come back with my medication.  
"What's your name?" I ask.  
"I'm Jerome. You're Brianne, right? Could've sworn that guard said that."  
I laugh and nod, "Yeah, that's me."  
"Alright, here's your pills and cup of water. You know where to discard the paper cups." Edmund said as he set them down on the table. I nod,  
"Thank you."  
He left us again and I downed my pills. Now it's the matter of the waiting. Waiting for each of them to be put to sleep...  
"How can you stand medication?" Jerome asked. I shrug,  
"Whatever makes them shut up when they're just a peanut gallery."  
"I suppose..."  
"You new here? Don't think I've seen ya.."  
"Yeah, came here yesterday."  
I fold my arms on top of the table and leaned in a bit, "What for?"  
"Well... You know mothers.. Won't stop naggin at ya..."  
I raised my eyebrows and scoff, "My ma gave zero fucks about me."  
His eyes widened a bit, "Well aren't you lucky... Mine? She was a drunken, clown banging whore... Always told me to do shit around the house while she banged Jumbo.."  
I bit my lip to restrain my laughter. How he told his story. The words he came up with. He saw that and smirked,  
"What? Is that funny?"  
I sigh, trying to collect myself, "No, no.. It's just the way you said it.."  
He chuckled and licked his lower lip, "Yeah, gotta make the story interesting somewhat. Am I right?"  
I smile and nod. The drugs were kicking in, each voice was silenced.  
"Anyways... One day I just had enough. Killed the bitch. Quite entertaining honestly. Made the headlines."  
I nod again, "Seems like a good headline: Drunken Clown Whore, Dead."  
He erupted with laughter, banging his hand on the table. His laugh was like music. He had a good laugh. I began to laugh as well.  
We sat there at the table all day watching the world outside until lights out. I currently sit on my cot, thinking about Jerome. He seems like a good guy... Though I think it's best if we stayed friends for now..?


End file.
